


Dirty Whore

by xoxosusiexoxo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Murder, Rape, depleted mental state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxosusiexoxo/pseuds/xoxosusiexoxo
Summary: Kenny and Butters have a sleepover.





	Dirty Whore

It was all too easy.

Butters had to bite down hard on his own lip to suppress a groan, his cock was so perfectly sheathed inside. He would never grow tired of the tight sensation. How _did_ it stay this tight?

He didn’t waste time to ask or even to revel in his current pleasure, He could feel the stir beneath him and he knew that meant it was time for him to move.

The first few thrusts were stuttered and awkward until he got his pace. Then it was perfect. He increased his pace, slamming down with as much force as he could, the bed creaked beneath them and the same time he felt a warm liquid begin to lubricate the experience.

He couldn’t help but groan with pleasure, “Y _es_.”

Kenny stirred again, eyes fluttering open and the shock set in. He opened his mouth but Butters knew better than to let him talk.

He made sure to stifle the cry of surprise. The pillow did the trick neatly.

His father would be so sore with him if they made noise this late.

Awfully rude to put up a fight this late in the game. Butters made another pointed thrust inside and heard a whimper of pain so he pressed the pillow down harder.

“Now Kenny, stop kicking yer legs around like that!” Butters whispered while rammed forward with force, causing Kenny’s struggles to stop. “You could hurt someone.”

It felt so good.

It was so good to finally be on top. On top of everything.

Why he’d been so upset with his good ol’ father over arranging this play date. It seemed so silly to begin with, they graduate in a month and his father thought he needed a playdate. With the poor kid no less.

Now he understood. It was a good opportunity to get what _he_ wanted for once.

Kenny’s fingers wrapped feebly around his wrist in protest. Butters let it rest there as he continued. It actually felt much nicer now that Kenny was awake. His squirming and muffled cries spurred him forward with more force, his balls slapped against Kenny's butt cheeks.

Kenny is awfully dumb.

“Ya know Eric still says things like ‘Kenny would do that if he were here’.”

Butters pushed down on the pillow. It wasn’t good enough. He tossed it to the side, jerking his wrist away from Kenny’s grasp in the process.

Kenny gasped for air but before his lungs could fill even once, Butters wrapped his fingers around his neck.

“Kenny this, Kenny that.” Butters continued, squeezing his jugular.

It was a rush of that assaulted him all at once and he almost came right then. The feel of Kenny’s neck under his fingers.

“Sometimes I wonder ‘gee, Eric, if you like Kenny so much, why don’t ya marry ‘im.”

His pace became ragged and he could find a place for it. It was so good. So powerful. So perfect.

Kenny’s eyes were blown wide with emotion and it was _amazing_. Butters could practically smell the fear.

He wasn’t worse than _Kenneth McCormick_. Kenny was the one who was worthless. So powerless and weak. His penis engorged at the thought.

He was so close.

Kenny’s movements stopped but Butters only continued. Pounding harder and deeper into the warm waiting ass. He couldn’t feel his fingers under the force of his grip but _just knowing_ where they were wrapped filled him with delight.

“Golly, I just don’t know why he thinks so highly of you.”

It was coming out. His words, his thoughts, his feelings, and finally in one stuttered release, his cum.

Butters pushed himself deep inside while he came, relishing in the sensations and the knowledge. Didn’t this make Kenny his bitch? What a good feeling.

He focused on the motionless body beneath him and pulled out, shaking the tension from his hand.

Kenny didn’t move. Didn’t say anything.

What a slut. Butters scoffed, the whore was probably used to this.

Never mind that, he could let the dirty whore continue to sleep on his bed. The cum and blood leaking out of his ass would stain the sheets. With some effort Butters pushed the boy onto the ground. The sound was louder than anticipated and he winced as he waited for his fathers approaching footsteps.

None came and he felt safe enough to crawl out of bed.

Kenny was just lying there awkwardly, limbs splayed and face into the carpet. It was unseemly.

Butters kicked once but the body didn’t even flinch.

Further proof of what Butters already knew. The slut couldn’t even bother to sleep properly.

With some effort he stuffed Kenny’s corpse under the bed, where mice and bones waited.

When had he gotten bones under his bed?

It didn’t matter. Kenny was under there now and there he would stay unless he started to behave properly.

Butters looked down on himself and crinkled his nose. He had dirty slut all over him. He’d probably catch a disease or somethin’ from being so close to Kenny that long.

He left for the washroom, to clean up one more time before bed.


End file.
